Jasper Cullen Must Die!
by siobhanandsophie
Summary: Bella, Jessica and Angela have all been cheated on by handsome, blonde Jasper Cullen. So with the help of Alice and Rosalie, they know what they want, JASPER CULLEN MUST DIE!
1. Chapter 1

JASPER CULLEN MUST DIE!

Chapter One

BPOV

I woke up on Monday the 18th of May and I didn't think my world would turn upside down today. It didn't feel like anything abnormal. In books there's always some strange feeling that gives the main character some warning before the bad things happen. Before that Monday, my life was perfect. I thought. I was going out with one of the hottest guys in the Universe and every other girl was jealous of me. Well, every other girl who I knew at least. Jasper Cullen was completely mine and all my friends were jealous and sighed enviously whenever I told them about what Jasper and I had done last night when we went out or what we had planned for next weekend. It was fantastic. But then, just when I thought my life couldn't get any better, it got worse. Much worse.

I was sitting at the kitchen table reading my new timetable for this year. I had basically the same classes as last year, although my Dorm class was terrible. There was hardly anyone I knew. Well, I knew their names, but not who they were. There was Jessica Stanley, the Head Cheerleader who I had done a news report on last year about their dance routines. Cheerleading sounds like a really time consuming thing to do. I am so glad I am not a Cheerleader. So, I didn't really expect too much friendship in my Dorm class as I walked in there that morning. But I was so not prepared for what was coming.

I was one of the first people there. Jessica Stanley was talking to a couple of other Cheerleaders whose names I could not remember and there were a couple of new girls standing around talking to each other. I looked over at them, my mind already picturing me talking about these girls on the news and what I would say like what always happened when I looked at someone new. I took a proper look at them now, at the dark-haired girl's thin and short frame and her shining eyes. I stared in envy at the other girl's magnificent figure, long sheet of perfect blonde hair and perfectly manicured nails. Deciding that these were the kind of people who would rather go down the Cheerleading path than the real career path (they were looking at Jessica) I decided I would not be friendly and stayed well away from them.

As more people entered the classroom I grew more and more agitated. This was so not fair! I also had Angela Weber, the girl who started the whole 'be a vegetarian' thing. She had had it in for me since I said that being a vegetarian wasn't the best thing you could be. Now I knew she was out to get me. I focused on Jasper and told myself that neither Jessica nor Angela were wonderful enough to be chosen by Jasper Cullen. He had chosen me and told me that I was the most important girl, that he had never seen anybody else's eyes shine so bright. Jasper had chosen me and that was all that mattered.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"So, homework! Write a 2000 word essay on someone very important in your life and why the make your life important" the teacher ended her boring lesson. Ohmygod, they couldn't have given me easier homework. I would write about Jasper. So easy. Plus, this would be so simple, I wouldn't have to ring somebody and ask what they had written to get a general idea. I would just write. And write. I put my hand up.

"Can I write more than 2000 words?" I asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out" agreed Mr Brodie.

"I doubt you could write two words, let alone more than 2000" scoffed Jessica.

"Don't let your mind wander, it's too small to be left out alone" I snapped back. Jessica opened her mouth, looking completely furious but Mr Brodie stopped her.

"Girls!" he snapped irritably. "Class dismissed!" There was the end-of-class noise of scraping chairs and shuffling papers and zipping bags. I walked with my friends on our way to this place we discovered that no one except us knows about. We like to talk about what we are doing for our news reports whenever we have breaks. As we walked I chatted about my essay on an important person in our world and how I was going to choose Jasper and why he was so important to me and this is what I was going to put in my essay... I was talking for so long that I didn't notice Jessica coming down the hallway surrounded by her stupid Cheerleading friends, or Angela also nearly invisible around the mass of friends. Both were talking, but of course, I didn't realise that. If I did, I would have immediately gone into TV News Presenter mode, listening in on their conversation, trying to figure out if they're gossip would make hot news. But I didn't.

"Yes, and can you believe that I am actually going out with Jasper Cullen?" I shrieked, but there was something wrong. I wasn't the only one who had said that. Two other voices had said exactly what I had said at exactly the same time. Turning slowly I saw Jessica's mouth hanging open as she glared at Angela and then at me. Angela too was staring hard at Jessica and I had never seen her brown eyes flash so angrily. But I knew that whatever they were feeling, it couldn't have been as bad as what I was feeling.

I had never felt so much hatred boil inside me before. Sure, Jessica and Angela looked livid too, but that was because their lie had been found out. How dare they go around, pretending to be going out with my boyfriend, probably just to impress their friends!?!?

"No, you can't be!" Jessica snapped at me, breaking the stunned silence. "He's going out with me."

"He's mine!" I screeched angrily. Sure, maybe Jessica needed to lie once in a while, but now that this lie was found out, she really should just admit it. There was no harm in being defeated. That was the problem with Cheerleaders. They hated being defeated. They were much too competitive.

"He can't be yours or yours" Angela fumed, her eyes flicking from Jessica to me. "You guys are lying." OK, now this had seriously gone too far. She was the one who was lying, yet she was trying to blame it on us?! Jessica looked ready to hit Angela but the corridor was completely packed and I doubted people would clear a very big space if they wanted to watch. Then I realised the corridor was packed because of all our friends standing there. The only two people who were not involved in this were Alice and Rosalie Hale, the new girls.

"How dare you! He's not yours!" screeched Jessica and she slapped Angela hard. "Come into the real world, girl!"

I slapped Jessica. "You come into the real world" I snapped. "In the real world, Jasper is with the person who deserves him most-me." Jessica and Angela screamed and both lunged at me. I darted out of the way and Jessica and Angela hit into each other and started fighting tooth and nail. Angela's hands hit me and I was pretty sure it was on purpose, so I joined the fight just to let them know that I wasn't letting him go so easily.

"He's mine!"

"You liar, just because you're so jealous!"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of someone who is being clawed by Jessica and who is being cheated on by Jazz?"

"Hey, you can't call him Jazz, that's my nickname for him!"

"No, it's mine, you can't use it!" Just then, Jasper walked in. His perfect eyebrows shot up when he saw the scene of commotion before him. They went shot up even further when he recognised me.

"What the hell are you girls doing?" he asked in surprise. Ohmygod, his voice was so lovely, so perfect.

"Fighting over you" said Jessica as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

"O...K, see you later!" Jazz called to me. Then he walked out. We all stared after him for a moment.

"See, he obviously is mine, he said see you later to me" I said in a 'ha ha' voice.

"No, he said that to me!"

"Actually, he was looking at me when he said that. With his gorgeous eyes-"

"His perfect eyes" Angela sighed. Then she lunged at Jessica, sending her sprawling backwards and knocking me down in the process. Now we were practically rolling about on the floor, scratching and biting each other. Suddenly I felt a hand tugging me away from Jessica. It was the small dark-haired girl, Alice Hale.

"Break it up!" she screamed. "You guys are being cheated on by that guy and you're taking it out on each other? Don't get mad. Get even!" None of us listened to her. Jessica was too busy hitting Angela, I was too busy scratching Jessica and Angela was too busy biting me. Jessica hit Alice who cried out and jumped backwards. Suddenly Rosalie Hale, her sister, was behind her.

"Alice, get away from there!" she screeched tugging her sister away. One of my fighting hands knocked into her bag. Lipstick, mascara, lip gloss, eyeliner and many other make up accessories went flying along the corridor. Rosalie stared after them for a moment, then nearly went sprawling because Jessica had knocked into Alice again. Rosalie turned to us, blue eyes flashing.

"You...knocked...over...my..." she fumed angrily. We all waited for her to scream 'SISTER' and then lunge at us, but that never happened. Instead:

"MAKE UP BAG!" Rosalie screamed and then threw herself at Angela, who had had nothing to do with it.

"Guys, break it up!" Alice was screaming, trying to pull Rosalie out of the fray. "Rose, stop it!" Suddenly Alice stopped screaming and got knocked over by the teacher into the mass of fighting girls.

"Break it up!" Mr Brodie yelled, pulling Angela and Rosalie off each other. "Break it up!" He pulled us all to our feet where we stood glaring at each other in faces. We all had bite and finger marks over our faces, arm and legs. I didn't think this made Mr Brodie feel much better.

"Detention, detention, detention, detention and detention!" he yelled, pointing to each of us in turn, even Alice Hale. Rosalie was picking up all her make-up, looking furious. Mr Brodie walked off and everyone stared after him.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Jazz!" I yelled running up to him at break.

"Oh, hey sweetheart" he said, smiling his gorgeous smile at me. "Sit down." He patted the seat beside him.

"Hey Jazz" I began slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Today in school these two girls said they were going out with you. What were they talking about?"

"Baby, you know I would never betray you like that. You are my life and I wouldn't just throw you away. Other people are just jealous of what we have. They're just jealous. And I don't want to live without you 'cause you're the only one for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

RPOV

"How did we end up with detention on our first day?" I grumbled to Alice as we walked into the detention room.

"It wasn't my fault" snapped Alice. "I tried to break them up. You were the one who joined the stupid fight."

"Yeah, because that girl spilled my make-up everywhere!" Jeez. Why couldn't Alice understand that make-up was a very important part of my life? Before I could explain this to my ignorant sister, the door opened and the three girls who had been given detention with us walked through the door followed by the teacher.

"No talking girls" he warned and then walked out again.

"So I talked to Jazz" said one of the girls, twirling around in her seat to face the others "and he said, in his exact words: Baby, you know I would never betray you like that. You are my life and I wouldn't just throw you away-"

"Other people are just jealous of what we have. They're just jealous-" another girl continued.

"And I don't want to live without you 'cause you're the only one for me!" the third girl finished, looking horror struck. "OHMYGOD! He said the same thing to all of us!"

"Duh" I muttered. I mean, it was pretty obvious. Obviously this guy liked cheating on girls. Alice was right. They shouldn't get mad. They should get even.

"What do you mean 'duh?' demanded one of the girls, glaring at me.

"Don't you get it?" I laughed. "This guy you got into a fight about is just playing with you. Ditch him. Before he REALLY breaks your heart."

"Ditch Jasper? The hottest guy in the school? I don't think so!" cried one of the girls. I nicknamed her Idiot One in my head. The other girls (Idiot Two and Three) were also shaking their heads.

"No way" said Idiot Two. I sighed and turned back to my work.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Idiot Three. "I don't even know your names."

"I'm Alice" chimed my sister dreamily. "And she's Rosalie" she gestured to me.

"I'm Angela" said Idiot Three. "That's Jessica and Bella." She pointed to Idiot One and Idiot Two in turn.

"Well, I'm going to keep on calling you Idiot One, Two and Three in my head, because that's what you are" I said. Alice giggled.

"Hey!" snapped Jessica/ Idiot One. "No one calls me and idiot! Why are we idiots anyway?"

"Because anyone with the slightest bit of sense would dump that Jasper boy or whatever his name is and plot revenge on him, that's freaking why!"

"Plot revenge..." Angela/ Idiot Three began thoughtfully. "On Jasper Cullen? Impossible. What would we do?"

"Break his heart" I replied promptly. Wasn't it obvious?

"Huh" snorted Jessica/ Idiot One. "You said we should dump him because he's not into us." She seemed in actual physical pain just saying those words. "So how would dumping him break his heart? Wouldn't he just be glad?"

"You get him hooked with another girl and break his heart like that" I replied. "It will work."

"How do you know so much?" demanded Bella/ Idiot Two suspiciously.

"Experience" I beamed, tossing my blonde hair behind me.

"Yeah" agreed Alice rolling her eyes. "She had about ten boyfriends who all nearly broke her heart before she found about them and then broke their heart first. She cried heaps every time she found out though."

"SHUT UP ALICE!" I hissed. God my sister was an idiot. Idiot Four.

"Get him hooked up with another girl..." said Bella/ Idiot Two. "Yes! Rosalie! You should get hooked with Jasper and then break his heart!"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "No!"

"Yes!" said Jessica/ Idiot One. "It's perfect. You've had experience. Use it to help us!"

"NO WAY!"

"Why not?" asked Alice. I glared at her. Why did she always go against me?

"Because... because... because I like the look of his brother" I admitted.

"Ooh, which one?" demanded Angela. "Edward or Emmett?"

"The burly one" I said. "I'm NOT getting hooked with Jasper, even if I'll ditch him later. No way."

"It's perfect" hissed Jessica. "Rosalie gets hooked up with Jasper AND Emmett. Then she'll break up with Jasper because she prefers his brother. Jasper hates his brothers getting the better of him. They're so competitive. It will work. And you get to be Emmett's girlfriend while you're at it."

"There's so much wrong with that plan" I argued. "Emmett and Jasper are sure to talk about me at their house, or invite me around there. It's only a matter of time until one finds out that I'm with the other one."

"Either way, it'll break Jasper's heart" hissed Bella. "You can tell Emmett the truth and make him promise to not tell Jasper. Then he'll know, and it will be Jasper who gets the crushing blow."

"So do it!" encouraged Angela. "PLEASE!" I hesitated. There was so much that could go wrong. But if everything went right, I would get to be Emmett's girlfriend. It was so hard to choose. Emmett... feeling stupid... Emmett.... feeling stupid. Arg! Why couldn't life be simple?

"I'm in!" said Alice. "Are you, Rose?"

"Let's do this" I said determinedly.

"Girls!" snapped the teacher walking back in. "I said no talking!"

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. The people who review and guess what is happening next will get a mention in the next chapter if they guess correctly!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

How to Make Jasper Cullen Pay Attention to Rose:

Wear pretty clothes and shoes- ultra short skirts and heels, etc

LOTS of make-up

Get her hair to look really pretty

Get Rose to walk pass him every time she sees him. Rose should look right at him every time and give him a small smile- make sure she has lots of lipstick on!!!!

Rose should look at him all the time, then look back at her friends and giggle, but at the same time make it look like she could be looking at Emmett so that he's thinking maybe Rose is after him. That way, she can get hooked up with both Emmett and Jasper easily.

This list was written in Alice's messy scrawl and had been passed secretly to me in class. I didn't think Alice was being very supportive of her sister. She knew I didn't want to get hooked with Jasper but she was still making me do it, trying to make me see that it would have all its good points too- like getting Emmett. The hard part was getting Emmett to notice me as well and to get him to like me enough to keep a couple of really important secrets from his brother. But from what Jessica had said, Emmett and Jasper were really competitive, so Emmett would probably relish the thought of doing something his brother would hate. Well, I hoped so anyway. Alice's list was sort of useless (like boys- useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs!) but I could see her point.

"Rosalie, come on, Mum's been saying dinner's ready for ages!" Alice yelled at me.

"Wait!" I yelled back impatiently. Alice could never understand anything. Why couldn't she just leave me alone and let me get in with my life in peace? I sighed and walked downstairs for dinner. I really needed to talk to Jess, Bella and Angela as soon as possible. We needed to discuss a good time to go shopping together and what my outfit should be like. I needed something really pretty according to Alice.

"Mum, can some of my friends come over here this weekend?" I asked hopefully.

"We've got some friends of ours coming over for lunch" said my mother in a voice that clearly said 'no.' But at the same time I could tell she was happy that I had made friends already.

"Please? We'll be doing some other stuff, so we'll be out for lunch" I pleaded.

"Fine then" agreed Mum. "But you have to be out of the house between eleven and two o'clock. The Patersone's will be here then."

"Sure" agreed Alice and she left the table and walked upstairs. I excused myself too and walked to my bedroom. Alice was sitting on my bed, reading her list she had written fro me.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. She glanced up, looking confused then smiled.

"Bella, Jess and Angela will love to go shopping this weekend" she said happily. "I just know it. They're that kind of people, you know?"

"Alice, you've hardly known them for three days" I argued. "How can you possibly know they all like to shop?"

"All cheerleaders like to shop" Alice replied, looking shocked that I did not know that.

"Only Jessica is a cheerleader" I told her. "Bella and Angela might hate shopping. Now what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Well Rose, if you are going to go out with both Jasper and Emmett, we need to really think about clothes, make-up and what we are going to do with your hair" Alice said seriously. Alice could be so idiotic at times, but when she was talking about clothes she was way too serious. There was no Perfect Alice times.

"My hair is fine, I have heaps of make-up, although I need to get more lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, moisturiser and some other stuff- nail polish and hair stuff and maybe even-"

"I GET IT!" Alice screamed, but obviously she didn't. Hey, I had every right to get more lip gloss. I only had ten tubes left for God's sake!

"So Bella, Jess and Ange can come round this weekend, we'll go shopping for four hours. We'll get everything you need for Jasper attracting!" Alice was squawking excitedly.

"And Emmett attracting" I reminded her. I wasn't letting anyone forget they had promised me Emmett. If they couldn't remember that, the deal was off. Although I had never really made an actual deal about this with them, the imaginary unmade deal would be off. Same thing, really.

"Whatever" said Alice breezily. "Rose, you call Bella on you cell, I'll call Jessica and Angela."

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"That looks great!"

"No, that skirt would go so much better with that-"

"Those shoes are great, but not with that top. Try these jeans."

"No way! Those jeans don't match the top."

"Maybe we could try-"

"Hmm, alright, but maybe we could change the-"

"Guys!" I glared out at Alice, Jessica, Bella and Angela. We had been at the Department Store shopping for clothes that would catch Jasper and Emmett's eye. The trouble was, all of the girls had different tastes in clothing.

Bella was certain Jasper would love an outfit that was kind of special, but neat and tidy. Jessica wanted to go the full way, with teeny skirts and stilettos. Alice agreed with Jessica but had very particular tastes. Angela liked general things that had a little bit of extra flare to it to make it eye-catching. I wanted stuff that Jessica and Alice wanted, but they wouldn't let me make the changes I wanted to make the outfit better. Just heels instead of stilettos. Short skirts, but not ultra short skirts. I liked the tops though.

"Look, give me that skirt!" I said, tearing one out of Alice's hands. "And where's that top gone...oh, there it is! Um, Angela, pass me those shoes and that cardigan thing... thanks... give me a second girls." I pulled the curtain shut in the changing room and stepped out a minute later to show my sister and friends, who all looked very eager to see what I looked like. They stared for a moment, not really saying anything, which was weird since they had been shrieking all day.

"That's OK, I guess," said Alice eventually. "But maybe go for the higher heels, Rose." Jessica nodded.

"That'll be OK, maybe" said Bella and Angela was shrugging. I thought it was perfect. My outfit was a dark pink, nearly red, short skirt with silver heels. I had a sparkly silver singlet top with a black cardigan.

"Silver cardigan" said Alice suddenly and hurried back to one of the clothing racks. "You need to match in all your colours."I swapped the silver for the black and had to admit it was better. Maybe Alice did have some good taste after all.

"She'll be cold in winter though" said Angela, always the practical one. "She should wear these jeans- they're cool, eh, with either those heels or these shoes and maybe the black top with the blue t-shirt over the top? Or how about-?" I ripped the clothes she had suggested out of Angela's hands and got into them in the changing room. Angela and Bella liked the jeans and not the top. Jessica and Alice didn't like any of it because of the absence of skirts. But that was typical Alice for you.

"That'll have to do" said Jessica. "It's not perfect, but oh well."

"What about a special dress for a special occasion?" Alice screamed suddenly. She bounced around the mass of clothes we had discarded and hurried over to the dress section and began searching through them.

"Alice, we've got heaps-" began Angela, but Alice wouldn't hear of it and neither would Jessica. Together they found some of the most amazing dresses and wanted to get them all, but Angela and Bella told them that was stupid and they settled for two. I was glad I wasn't paying for all of it at the end.

But now, we started Operation Breaking Jasper's Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Don't look so freaking nervous Rose! He's sure to notice something if you're nervous."

"I thought the whole point of this was that he was supposed to notice me!"

"Yeah, but like, in a good way."

"You look great. You'll be fine. Come on. OHMYGOD, he's coming!" I looked over at where Jessica's eyes were as she screamed. Jasper, Emmett (dreamy sigh) and Edward were arriving in Edward's silver Volvo. I watched as they got out of their car.

"Rose, get out of the car and walk past them!" Alice shrieked at me, opening the door of my glossy red convertible.

"I will once my eardrums have recovered from your squealing!"

"Quick, he's walking away!" So I opened the passenger seat (Alice was driving) and stepped out of the car fashion model style like Jessica had told me to. I walked towards the classroom door, determinedly not looking in the direction of the Cullens, although I was desperate to see the look on Emmett and Jasper's faces. I knew Alice, Jessica, Bella and Angela would tell me all about it in detail later anyway. I walked right past Jasper who was not moving forward, hopefully because he was staring at me, although I didn't know because I did not look. I really wanted to though, but it would sort of give everything away.

"Rose!" Alice yelled and suddenly she was there with Bella, Jess and Angela all three of them smiling like their dreams had come true at once. They pulled me into the classroom and away from Jasper grinning like idiots.

"The way he was staring at you!"

"He's definitely into you. He used to look at me like that."

"Jess!"

"Guys shut up, he'll hear you!" But either Jasper Cullen (or his gorgeous brother) was anywhere to be seen. They had disappeared.

"Just ask him out in English" Alice told me. "You're in his English class. Sit right next to him- if you can. _He _might ask _you_ out though, so give him a few minutes."

"Alice, I'm not asking him out before I get a chance for him to think I really know him!" I argued. "It's not going to work otherwise. I should know." Yes, I should. Hadn't I done this a million times before? It was madness to think Alice was giving me tips on what to do when I was the Serial Dater. Well, that's what Alice calls me.

Anyway, in English Alice and I went up to the teacher because we were new and he showed us two spare places- one beside a boy with major skin problems and another beside... JASPER CULLEN. Alice gave me a small smile before she went to sit beside the skin-problem boy. I took a deep breath and took a seat beside Jasper. He didn't say anything to me, just looked at me. Alice glared at me from across the classroom. Her glare was clearly saying 'say something!' Well, that was easy. Something to say. Something that would maybe make him laugh... no, Jasper wasn't that kind of person. Something that would let him know what type of girl I was? Maybe. A normal conversation a person would have when meeting someone? Worth a shot.

"Hi" I said in a normal voice. Good. I could do this.

He glanced at me briefly. "Hi. I'm Jasper Cullen. You're Rosalie, right?"

"Yeah" I said, rather impressed he knew my name. Maybe he did like me. Well, that was better for me. But before I could say anything else, the lesson started and I didn't say anything.

"So what happened?" Alice was demanding to know as soon as the lesson ended.

"Not anything really. I introduced myself, he told me he was Jasper and then English started and we couldn't really say anything."

"Rats. Well, make for an impression with Emmett. You're with him in Maths, straight after this free period now. Remember this won't work unless you get Emmett to because that's who we're breaking his heart..."

"I KNOW, Alice!" Really. She wasn't the one who had done this ten times before.

"Well, you're not very good at showing it. Oh, hey Angela! No, she didn't really do anything, just told him her name. I mean, she should've said something slightly more entertaining don't you think?" I glared at Alice. She always went against me. Really I should be used to it by now.

"Never mind" said Angela. "She's still got Emmett. But she shouldn't rush things."

"She's not," Alice assured Angela, "she's going very slowly." But I knew what Angela meant and I knew her advice was much better than Alice's. We spent the rest of our free period talking about our mission. Alice was way too OTT (over the top), but Angela was reasonable. I wished Angela was my sister. She seemed much more sensible than my sister who was born with a weird brain. Not literally, but you get what I mean.

"Alice, shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped at her. "I'm the expert!"

"The brainy one" Alice agreed, smirking. I glared at her. Sisters so understand. NOT.

"Shut up Alice," began Angela and I thought 'finally, here's someone to side with me', but Angela continued, "Jasper's over there." I whirled to see him walking down the corridor with Emmett. I immediately looked over at Emmett to smile at him, because that's what I automatically did, then realised that I should be looking at Jasper. I hurriedly smiled at him and got a small one back in response. I think. He might've been smiling at whatever Emmett had just to him. But he was looking at me when I smiled. I was sure of it.

Alice and Angela thought so too because they were all excited after Jasper had gone. "He is so into you!"

"Remember this won't work unless I get hooked with Emmett too" I reminded them. I was never letting them forget that. "I have Mathematics now with Emmett."

"Stop it Rosalie!" Alice snapped suddenly. I was brought up stunned. I couldn't remember the last time Alice had used my full name. Maybe when I was eight or something. No, I really could not remember. "If you get too keen on Emmett then you won't be able pretend properly with Jasper. It's OK for you to stay with Emmett after we finish the mission, but until then you are in two minds, OK? Do you hear me, Rose?" OK, good Alice hadn't completely lost her mind. She just used my nickname.

"Calm down Alice. I'll be fine. You forget this is my eleventh time doing it. Have some faith in your sister please" I assured her.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Just breathe you idiot!" I told myself in my mind as Emmett Cullen (cue dreamy daydreams) sat down on the only available place left- beside me.

"Hi" he said to me cheerfully as he sat down. Breathe. Breathe.

"Hi" I said calmly back. Breathe. Breathe. I could do this. Breathe. Breathe.

"I'm Emmett Cullen. You're… Alice or Rosalie."

"Rosalie" I said. Breathe. Breathe.

"Oh. So the dark haired girl is Alice?"

"Yeah" I said, forgetting to breathe for a moment. OK, I so have to pull myself together. Breathe. Breathe. Better. Then the lesson started and I couldn't look at him anymore. Pity. I was strongly reminded of earlier on with Jasper. Breathe. OMG, he's looking at me! Breathe, you idiot, breathe.

After the bell went I hurried out to find Alice, Bella, Jessica and Angela all waiting for me. They watched Emmett as he came out and suddenly they all smiled and pulled me into the girls' bathroom.

"He looked at you Rose," Jessica told me, although with not as much enthusiasm as she had when she was talking about Jasper looking at me. "He looked at you _longingly!_"

So maybe this mission would be a little bit easier than I thought. Well, I was OK with that.


End file.
